Manda
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: A MM/Manda pairing. Lots of Babe. Will write more on this one too!
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This is not a Babe, Tart or Cupcake... This one is a Manda.

A few of us are taking the MM and matching them up with real people, in this world there tends to be a Babe background. You have to squint, turn upside down and tilt your head to the left, but often times it's there.

We are using prompts from each other for our favorite MM...There have been a few Jackie/Woody pairings, and this one is a Manda/Ram pairing. I know I'm having fun with this, and have a chapter of Someone For Her that went up today as well. So, please review and let me know what you think!

Lynda

Manda

He was nervous. Tonight he was taking his girl out on a very special date. They had been together for three years and it is their anniversary. They were going to the Rangeman awards banquet. It was a black tie affair that was mandatory for all Rangeman employees. That wasn't what had him nervous.

He wanted to ask her something tonight that could rip his heart out if she said no. He is in his Armani tux, tailored to fit his body perfectly. He had a dozen red roses ready to give her. The trademark blue velvet box was in his pocket. He was sweating bullets.

Steph had helped him set everything up. She was the only one he had ever talk to about his girl. She understood. She talked to him about Ranger. He wished he knew how to help her reach him, but it seemed as though the man had closed off his heart completely.

Steph was upset because she hadn't even been invited to this event. She informed me that she planned on staying home and eating junk food. She was miserable. He promised her that we would stop by her place on the way there so she could mer his beloved.

He knock on the door of the brownstone home. She appears in the most beautiful simple red dresshe had ever seen her in. He leans in to kiss her.

"Manda, you look amazing."

"As do you, Evan."

He hands her the flowers and wait as she places them into a vase.

We are at the the banquet hall that Ranger has reserved for tonight at the Hyatt Regent Hotel in Point shakes his head. A place that we all know Stephanie loves. Ranger isn't looking very happy when we spot him. Manda already know the story about him and Steph.

"Your boss is an ass. He should have invited her."

"We all know that. He's the only one who doesn't."

Dinner was being served and we all sat down to eat. Soon the long and boring speeches began. Once they were over the dancing and socializing began, and boss man was no where to be found.

He pulled Manda onto the dance floor. Their special song had come on, and the lights were dimmed. He could have held her in my arms all night, just lime this.

As the song ended; Evan took to a knee and pulled the box out of the pocket of his tux. The shock in her eyes was evident. The core team looked surprised as well then again they never knew about his Manda.

"Marry me?"

"Yes," she squeaked out.

The cheers we heard from everyone around them was deafening.

As the evening ended, they made their way to Stephanie's apartment. She was expecting them.

She opened the door and they could she she had been crying.

"You must be Manda. It's so good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too. Oh, I wanted to let you know, I think Ranger is an ass. He either needs to step up or step off."

Steph barked out a laugh and as they walked the rest of the way into her apartment they could see why. Ranger was sitting on her couch.

Amanda's face turned beet red, and she began stuttering out an apology. Ranger just shook his head.

"You're absolutely right, I am," he said "Congradulations. I'm sorry I missed the proposal. I needed to talk to Steph and find out a few things. I would like to give you a gift. A two week stay anywhere in the world. All inclusive. My engagement gift to you. Take it whenever you would like.

"I need to get going. I have an early morning meeting. Babe."

They watched Ranger leave and Steph's fave fall.

"It will be alright," Evan said as he gave her a hug.

"It will, just gonna take a long time."

Ranger came flying back in.

"I can't do it again, I just can't walk away from you again. Damn It! I love you!" He yelled.

They were all shocked that he had lost his legendary control. Ranger grabbed Steph and pulled her into him.

They left the couple as quietly as possible.

"So...where are we gonna go on vacation?"

"Vegas..."

A/N pretty sure I'll be adding to this story...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

So, this is the second chapter of Manda. I hope I do it justice for you Manda! Enjoy!

Manda

Chapter 2

They made their way to the the private air strip just outside of Trenton. Ranger had given them a two week all inclusive trip anywhere they wanted. That was two months ago. They finally settled on a date to go to Vegas. It was only going to be the two of them, just the way they wanted it.

They were missing out on the Rangeman boat party; where Tank was going to introduce his long time girlfriend, Lynda. Manda and Evan had already met her. She was something else, and they knew she would keepTank on his toes. Lester would be in for a big surprise when he tried to flirt with her.

They arrived at the air strip, where the Rangeman corporate jet was waiting for them. When they went inside they were surprised to find that out had been decorated in creams and silvers; the colors they were using in their wedding at The Mirage Hotel and casino.

"Evan, who? How? What?" Manda stuttered out. Ram chuckled.

"I think Ranger may have put his hand in this."

"Sounds like him."

They sat and prepared for takeoff. The six hour flight went by quickly and smoothly. They were met by Eric, a friend of Ranger's at Macarran airport. He took them directly to The Mirage.

They were immediately taken to the penthouse suite. Manda was amazed by the amount of cream colored roses that covered ever surface. They were greeted by the wedding coordinator, a Mrs. Simms.

"Manda, Evan, it is so nice to meet you. Mr. Manoso has informed me that everything you want to make you day special will be covered. Including all of your clothing. Manda, he has also arranged a spa day for you on the day of your event."

Manda gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't understand why Ranger would do this for them.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Manda only nodded. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Mrs. Simms silently left the room. She knew the couple needed a few moments to gather themselves.

"Evan, why would he do all of this for us?"

"I think it's his way to let us know that he's happy for us. Ranger is a man of few words, but many actions. Look at how he's been with Steph all these years."

The next few days went by in a blur as they finished their prep for the wedding. Manda found a beautiful cream colored Vera Wang gown that had silver piping along the bottom and the bodice of the sweetheart style wedding gown.

Ramsey had found an Armani Tux with a silver and cream colored tie. He was nervously waiting for Manda to make her appearance. He knew she would be beautiful, she always ways.

They were being married in the tunnel where you could view the white lions and tigers in their habitats. All 13 of the large cats were standing at attention. It was as if they knew exactly what was going on.

At six pm on the dot, the music began to swell. Ave Maria was playing instead of the wedding march. Andre Botchelli's version is what she wanted. The big surprise for her was that he was there singing it just for them.

Ram got his first glimpse of Manda and hand the wind knocked out of him. She was carrying a bouquet of roses and calla lillies wrapped with a silver ribbon, her hair was pulled slightly away from her face.

She made her way down the tunnel to Evan. She was taken aback by everything around her. The twinkling lights, the cats, the singer, and her love. This was exactly what she wanted; it was perfect.

They barely heard their vows as they spoke them. They knew that they would be able to watch the video of them shakily saying I do.

The rest of their evening was spent in each others arms. All too soon it was time to return to New Jersey as Mr. and Mrs. Evan Ramsey.

When they touched down at the private air strip they were shocked to see Ranger, Steph, Woody, Jackie, Tank and Lynda all waiting for them. It seems there were a few announcements to make.

Jackie pounced on Manda first.

"I'm pregnant! You're gonna be an aunt!"

Manda squealed and hugged her friend. They hadn't been made aware of Steph's pregnancy yet, but her overnight belly gave it all away. They had been together for a long time, but it had been kept a secret due to both of their fears.

Tank and Lynda hung back keeping a slight distance from everyone. Ram walked over and spotted the ring on Lynda's left ring finger.

"Congrats, man!"

Ram slapped Tank on the back and lifted Lynda into a bear hug.

"Need to breath, Ram."

He put her down as he laughed.

"Hey, Ranger! Where's Lester?" Ram asked.

"Atlanta. Some problems came up, so we sent him. I think Melanie is giving him a run for his money though."

Steph, Jackie and Lynda all busted put laughing.

"Run for his money, hell! She's taking no prisoners with him!" Lynda exclaimed.

A/N hope you all are enjoying our MM/ real life pair ups! I know those of us who are writing them are having fun!

Rainbow, I think you are up next!


End file.
